The Cruise
by xkisseskill
Summary: The gang go on a cuise, is there something between Lila and Winston? and no its not going to b like the titanic lol.
1. Default Chapter

i don't own any of these characters they belong to F.P except for the ones that i make up, that is if i do. oh yah and its got bianca again and mike.

btw, thi sort of continues from puppy love, like it has the same couples and stuff.

Well, this is my second story.

The main characters are:

girls: bianca, maria, jess, liz, lila, tia, caroline,

boys: ken, todd, jeremy, conner, mike, bruce, winston.

I've got nothing to say so enjoy! and plz review.

**Introduction:**

"Oh, I'm going to miss you two soo much," Alice said hugging her two daughters.

"We'll miss you too mum." Elizabeth said.

Jessica and Elizabeth Wakefield and some of their friends were going on a boat cruise. It had taken a lot of begging for Alice and Ned Wakefield to let them go.

"And of course I'll miss you too," Ned said hugging their daughters. Jessica and Elizabeth both chuckled.

_"Everyone going on the Summer Shine cruise please aboard now." _The speaker announced.

Ned and Alice said their final goodbyes and then they finally let them go.

Jessica and Elizabeth went to join their group of friends and entered the ship.


	2. Ch 1

**Chapter 1:**

" Isn't our room so cool!" Lila Fowler said to her friends with a huge smile on her face.

The room that they were in was first class, it was big, nice and very comfortable.

" Yeah, it sure is! " Tia Ramirez agreed.

"And it's all thanks to me." Lila Fowler said in a stuck up tone.

Lila always shows off and always thinks of herself as better than everyone else, the only person who Lila finds as a threat is her best friend Jessica Wakefield. Lila Fowler is also the richest.

" Imagine if this cruise turned out to be like the Titanic." Caroline Pierce said.

Caroline used to be the most gossiping girl in the whole of Sweet Valley High, but after she met a boy that went to El Caro she actually got a life and had actual conversations with people. So now she has friends who like her.

" Oh, come on Caroline. Don't say that. If I even hear a little bit of water I'm going to jump off this ship." Tia said laughing. Everyone started laughing with her.

" Come on lets unpack, we can have fun later." Elizabeth said, unzipping her bag.

The cruise was going to be for three days, The groups of friends were planning it at school and were going to go in second class, but Lila chipped in and then it turned out they were going in first class. Everyone was surprised at Lila's generosity, but her excuse was that she would not be spending three days in a filthy room.

" Oh, come on Liz. We just got here and you want us to do stuff already. This is supposed to be a holiday!" Jessica replied to Elizabeth.

"Fine, fine." Elizabeth said giving up after she saw the disgusted looks on her friend's faces.

"Let's play spin the bottle!" Bianca shouted.

" We need the guy's for that though," Lila replied.

" Well, let's go get them!" Tia said, getting excited. Everyone agreed so Elizabeth went to get a bottle from a bar in the ship.

" Well, there's no way I'm going to play in the boy's room. Second class, scary." Lila said.

" Don't worry Li, we'll play here." Everyone laughed, but Lila just got angry." Who's coming to get the boy's with me?" Jessica asked.

Caroline and Maria agreed to go so they headed off to the boy's room.

* * *

Elizabeth walked to the bartender and looked at the things she could buy. She only had five dollars and she needed a pretty big bottle since there were fourteen of them.

"What would you like miss," the middle aged, male bartender asked.

"Is there a bottle I can get that costs five dollars?" Elizabeth asked.

" You can have this one," He said showing her a small coke bottle.

"No, it has to be bigger."

" I'll go check at the back," the bartender said walking to through a door.

"Sure." Elizabeth said, knowing that he wouldn't have heard.

She sat down on a stool and looked around. She could already see some drunken men and it was only ten minutes since they had aboarded the ship.

_I wonder how long they'll last._ She thought.

" Ok, I found this bottle, and it's free of charge." The bartender said breaking Elizabeth's thoughts. He was showing her a 250mL Coke bottle that was empty.

"Oh my gosh, thank you so much!" Elizabeth said with a wide smile on her face.

The bartender laughed at how pleased she got. "No problem," he said handing her the bottle.

Elizabeth grabbed the bottle and started walking back to the room.

* * *

" This is so totally cool, you guys!" Bianca exclaimed. Tia nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, whatever. " Lila said, looking bored.

Lila Fowler secretly hated Binca Roberts, she had this idea in her head that she was trying to steal all her friends away.

"Lila, why are you being so nasty?" Tia asked, Tia was not afraid of Lila, but Bianca sure was. She was sitting there just looking.

"What do you mean?" Lila said completely uninterested in the conversation.

"You know what I mean!" Tia replied getting angry.

_Boy, Tia sure is angry. I wonder when the steam is going to come out of her ears._ Lila thought smiling as she had a picture in her head of Tia.

"So, Tia. I'll show you something really cool I bought." Bianca said trying to calm her friends down.

"Sure." Tia said and went over to Bianca leaving Lila alone. Lila took out a nail filer and started to file her nails.

_Oh, that bitch doesn't know when to quit. Well, she won't win. She won't steal my friends away._

* * *

_Why does Lila hate me so much? _Bianca thought. She didn't understand why she always got angry with her for nothing.

"Hey, are you okay Bee?" Tia asked noticing the sad face.

"I just don't understand why she hates me so much. What did I do to her?"

"Trust me Bee. You'll never know what goes on in the head of Lila Fowler."

"Is she always like that?"

"No, she's great once you get to know her. She's probably just threatened by you."

"Why would she be threatened by me, I mean I just got here."

"Well, she's probably thinking. Here's a new, cool, pretty, popular girl making all the boys chase her." Tia said laughing.

"Maybe, I mean I am all that you just said. But, I hope this cruise will make her like me." Bianca said flicking her wavy chocolate coloured hair.

"Yeah, hopefully."

* * *

"Whoa, we're finally here. Their room is very far." Caroline said.

"It's not that far. Clearly you need more exercise." Maria said knocking the door.

"Who is it?" One of the boys called.

"It's us." Jessica yelled.

"Who's us?" The same boy yelled again.

"Jess, Maria and Caroline." Jessica yelled again.

The boy opened the door and it turned out to be Conner.

"Hi." He said.

"We've come to invite all of you to come play spin the bottle with all of us." Carolyn said stepping forward.

"What do you think guys?"Conner yelled to the room.

They all agreed

* * *

"Knock, knock, knock!" Elizabeth knocked.

Lila went to the door and opened it.

"Hey Lila, I got it." Elizabeth said smiling and showing her the bottle.

"Hey. Cool. Well, Jess, Caroline and Maria went to get the boys so let's get ready."

"What do you mean let's get ready all we have to do is put the bottle on the ground and spin it."

"I know that Liz. I'm not stupid. I mean as in get ready. You know, I have to change my clothes and stuff. I have to look good for the boys, one of them will have to kiss me." Lila said with a grin.

_Of course, I should have known it would have something to do with boys._ Elizabeth laughed at Lila.

Lila ignored Elizabeth and went to her luggage to pick out an outfit.

"Hey Liz!" Tia called out realising that Elizabeth was there.

"What?" Elizabeth said walking over to her and Bianca.

"Nothing just saving you from a dragon." Tia said chuckling, bianca laughed also but Elizabeth didn't.

"That's not very nice Tia." Elizabeth said putting her hands on her hips.

"Whoa, sorry Liz. Chill, I was only joking."

"Whatever." Elizabeth said. She walked over to Lila.

" Hey, Liz. What do you think of this outfit?" Lila asked showing her a mini denim skirt with a baby pink singlet.

"That looks nice."

"Ok I better go change before they come." Lila said grabbing the clothes and running to the bathroom.

Elizabeth watched her go and then looked at the things she took out of her luggage. She had a lip-gloss, some eye shadow, mascara and blush.

_Maybe I should put some on for Mike._ She thought looking at the make-up.

"Ok, I will," She whispered, she picked up a small mirror she found and started applying the make-up.

* * *

"Stop it Todd!" Maria laughed as Todd kept tickling her stomach. But, he didn't he kept tickling her until she started crying from the laughter.

"Todd, I'm going to get you!" Maria laughed and then she started chasing him.

"Jeremy," Jessica said.

"What?" He asked putting his arm around her shoulders.

"If you kiss any of those girls in there today... I'll, I'll steal your shoe!" Jessica said smiling.

"None! Whoa that's going to be hard. One of those girls is very irresistible." He said smiling back at her.

"Excuse me!"

"I'll give you a clue?" He asked laughing at how worried Jessica was looking. All she did was stare at him so he continued.

"Well, it's someone with the most beautiful, hair, the most beautiful smile and.."

"And what?"

"And someone with the most beautiful worried face," he said laughing. Jessica looked at him and realised that he was talking about her. Her face relaxed and she smiled.

"Don't worry Jess, there's no room in my heart for someone else," he said pecking her on the cheek.

"Oh, Jeremy, you're so romantic!" Jessica said.

"Come on let's go. Oh and by the way, you can't do the same thing! Deal?"

"Deal!" Jessica said and they both ran to catch up to the others.

* * *

"How do I look Lila?" Elizabeth asked after finishing putting on her make-up.

"You look great!" Lila said admiring Elizabeth's face. "How do I look?"

"You look awesome!"

"I know!" Lila said.

"Knock, knock, knock."

"Oh, that must be them. Time to play."

Elizabeth walked over to the door opened it and was greeted by a kiss.

"Hi, to you too!" Elizabeth said smiling to Mike.

Everyone went in the room and sat in a circle.

"Who's spinning first?" Jessica asked.

"I will!" Tia said.

* * *

**Review Plz. Sorry if that's to short. Tell me what you think should happen either by emailing me or reviewing!**

* * *


	3. Ch 2

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reviewing. Here's chapter 2! Hope u likes.**

* * *

Tia crawled into the middle of the circle and spun the bottle. It spun and spun and spun. It finally landed on Winston and none other than Lila Fowler.

Lila gasped and Winston laughed. All the boys hooted and the girls laughed.

"Go Winston, yeah, yeah. Go Winston" all the boys started saying; Lila's face went red as an apple.

"You can't let that, that.. _thing_ kiss me!" Lila shouted, everyone laughed again.

"As much as I want to kiss her, she's right. I've got a girl back home." Winston said.

"Oh, come on Win. We're not going to tell anyone back home." Ken Mathews said.

Winston looked at Ken and then the rest of the group. He then stood up and walked over to Lila. Lila was sitting there, she was frozen. Winston sat down next to her.

"Where do I have to kiss?" He asked.

"Let's flip a coin! If it lands on heads it's lips and if it lands on tail it's cheek!" Jessica said. She took out a coin from her pocket and flipped it.

Lila looked at it wishing as hard as she could for it to land on tails. _Tails, tails, tails,_ she thought.

Meanwhile, Winston was doing the same thing, but he was wishing for it to land on heads. All his life he's liked Lila, and this was his big chance. _Heads, heads, heads, _he thought.

Jessica looked at the coin and smiled. "It's heads!" She screamed. Lila shrieked and Winston smiled.

Winston looked at Lila in the eyes but she was looking at the ground. He leaned in and moved his face towards her. But, Lila kept looking at the ground. So, he put his hand on her face and moved it towards her, he closed his eyes and then finally he kissed her.

It felt like the world stopped, he could feel her lips on his and could hear the faint noise of his friends shouting and cheering in the background. And then Lila pulled away forcefully and started spitting.

_Of course_, he thought. _And for a second there I thought we had something, maybe we did? What am I thinking! I've got a girlfriend already!_ He quickly snapped back to reality and realised that Lila had ran to the bathroom.

"Way to go Winston!" Ken said slapping him on the back.

All the girls in the room were talking so much that maybe their heads would pop out and all the boys were still hooting.

Winston went all red and walked back to his spot and sat down.

* * *

Lila looked at herself in the mirror; she couldn't believe what just happened! Winston kissed her! But, why didn't she regret it?

She started walking back to the circle and sat down on her spot. No one was talking that much this time.

"Lila, we're waiting for you to spin the bottle," Conner said, he said in his usual grumpy voice.

Lila walked into the middle of the circle, kneeled and spinned the bottle. She quickly went back to her spot and sat down and watched the bottle go in circles. But, she wanted to look at something else. Something across from her. Winston.

The bottle stopped and it landed on Bruce and Carolyn. Carolyn's face went from white to pink and then finally to red.

Carolyne looked at Bruce Patman and saw his his face, he was angry.

"You expect me to kiss her?" Bruce growled.

"Come on Bruce, it's just a game. Let me flip the coin." Jessica said.

She flipped the coin and caught it. Jessica looked at the coin in her hand and said "Tails."

Everyone knew not to mess with Bruce, so everyone was quiet.

Bruce walked to Carolyn and kissed her on the cheek and went back to sit down.

Carolyn got up and went to the bottle to spin.

After three spins it had turned out all to be tails. No one minded of course, but they were all getting bored.

Elizabeth jumped up and went to spin the bottle after Ken had kissed her on the cheek. She spun the bottle and went to sit down.

* * *

After a few seconds the bottle stopped and it landed on Jeremy and Tia.

Jeremy looked at Tia and then at Jessica. Jessica was looking shocked, angry and sad but she took out the coin remembering the deal. She flipped it and caught it.

Jessica looked at the coin and saw that it was heads. Her face went pale, "heads," Jessica said looking straight at Jeremy.

"Sorry guys, but Jess and I made a deal." Jeremy said giving Jessica a smile, she smiled back and her face was normal again.

"Hey, that's not fair. We all had to do it."Carolyn said.

Tia got up and walked over to Jeremy. Jeremy looked shocked, so did Jessica and everyone else.

"Tia, what are you doing?" Jessica asked almost whispering.

"I just want to get it over and done with." She said as matter-of-factly.

Tia sat down next to Jeremy and leaned close to his face, Jeremy did the same and they kissed. The kiss went for a bit too long. Jessica jumped up and ran to her room, Elizabeth got up and went after her.

Jeremy backed away and looked at Tia's eyes. Tia smiled, but Jeremy then realised what had happened and looked for Jessica.

"Where's Jessica?" He asked getting up. Tia's smile faded and she looked like she was about to cry.

"She went to her room Jeremy."Lila said snorting. She was looking at him evilly, clearly she didn't like what he did to her friend.

Jeremy ran to her room.

"Ok that's it for today folks. Go home." Bianca said. All the boys got up and walked out the door.

* * *

"Jessica please open the door!" Jeremy yelled for the fifth time.

"Go away!" She yelled back sobbing.

"Jessica can we please talk." He said this time, more quietly.

Jessica didn't say anything but opened the door. She looked terrible, all her mascara was running down her face and her eyes were red.

"I'll leave you two alone," Elizabeth said excusing herself.

Once Elizabeth was out Jeremy closed the door, "Look, Jessica that kiss. It didn't mean anything."

"I'm sure it didn't," she said sarcastically.

"And what makes you say that."

"Your kiss went for five seconds; all you had to do was a peck. And the other thing is you lied."

"I know it looked bad. But I didn't feel anything, I swear!" Jeremy said stepping closer to her.

"Sure."

"I'll make it up to you." Jeremy said quietly. He really liked Jessica and he didn't want to lose her. Jessica looked into his eyes and could see that he meant it.

"There's nothing you can do to make it up to me."

"Are you sure?" Jeremy said. He stepped close to her, put his arms around her waist and gave her a passionate kiss. Jessica didn't struggle; she put her arms around his neck. Jeremy stepped back and looked at her, looking for a sign of forgiveness.

"Except for that," Jessica said with a smile. Jeremy smiled back and hugged her.

"I promise to never do that again." He whispered in her ear.

Soon they were back to their normal selves.

"Just watch out, I think Tia likes you."

"Who wouldn't?" Jeremy said laughing, Jessica laughed too.

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_This cruise has turned out quite exciting. All the girls are in bed right now, some snoring. So, I decided to write on you. _

_Today we played, spin the bottle. That's where all the action happened._

_Winston and Lila had to kiss on the lips and it seems they like each other. Although Lila would never admit it. Lila seemed a bit too happy tonight._

_And then Jeremy had to kiss Tia. And they sure did do it. Poor Jess, it seems that Tia likes him, I could see it in her eyes. But, I know for sure that Jeremy likes Jess. They made up later though, so Jessica went t bed grinning stupidly. Tia looked sad though, I feel bad or her. But, Jeremy is Jess's guy._

_As for me, nothing interesting has happened. But, I've still got two days to go._

_Bye for now journal,_

_Elizabeth._

Elizabeth put her journal away and turned off the lamp.

On the other side of the room, Tia was looking at the ceiling. She kept replaying the day over and over again. She liked Jeremy, but she could tell he didn't like her back. But he will, he will.

Lila was also awake. She kept thinking of the kiss. The kiss with _Winston_. She didn't understand why. She couldn't like _him. _No way, she will never like 'Winston the skeleton'.

* * *

**Review Plz! Hope u liked the first to chapters! and thanks for reviewing.**

* * *


End file.
